Green with envy
by Crazme11
Summary: Jelousy is a bad thing. Sometimes. Othertimes it can work to your advantage.


Tatsuha ground his teeth as he glared forcefully at the boy his dear aniki had dubbed "The pink tornado". How dare that poor excuse for a Grasper fan get the latest album before HIM,

Tatsuha Uesugi, Nittle Grasper's number 1 fan! That should have been him there, drooling all over the gift Tohma had just given Shuichi! He found it odd that Tohma had given a copy to

Shuichi. Hadn't the synth player stated on a number of occasions that he found the vocalist an annoyance? It didn't add up.

However, the pink haired teen, as dense as he was, didn't give it too much thought. He opted to pounce on his boss and hug the life out of him. He had only stopped when Tohma had

stated in his calm, yet scary voice that he would pound him into oblivion if he didn't let go in the next 5 seconds.

Tatsuha figured out what was going on when the platinum blond had turned to Eiri and given him a look which said quite plainly "I don't like this relationship, but I'm not going to get in

the way."

To the dark haired teens amazement, Eiri had nodded and actually cracked a smile. He had wanted to joke about hell freezing over, but didn't want to risk the wrath of Tohma Seguchi.

That guy was scary when he was pissed. This party sure wasn't what he thought it would be like. When Shuichi had asked Tatsuha if he had wanted to come, the monk had been over

the moon and didn't stop going on about it for a month. He'd had all sorts of fantasies about meeting Ryuichi Sakuma there.

But, when he arrived at said destination, he had discovered that the reality was quite different. Ryuichi was there, of course, and looking as hot as ever, but Tatsuha couldn't for the life of

him gather the courage to go and talk to him. This sounded insane, even in his head, as he, Tatsuha Uesugi was usually anything but shy. Then there was the fact that the gorgeous

brunette had latched himself onto Noriko and Tohma, claiming that "nasty people were going to steal Kuma-chan."

Even after Noriko had rolled her eyes, and Tohma had laughed and explained that the pink plushie was completely safe, he refused to let go. Tatsuha had found it positively adorable, and

would have offered to protect Ryuichi and Kumagoro had it not been for the fact that he was nervous.

Noriko managed to escape to her husband after about 10 minutes of it, leaving Tohma to deal with the hyperactive singer. Tatsuha could hear the brunette inquire as to whether or not

he was allowed pocky. Damn, he was so cute!

However, Tatsuha had thought he was going to have a heart attack at the next thing Tohma said to Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi, you know you love your fans?"

The brunette nodded, nibbling on Kumagoro's ears. At this point, Tohma looked up at the dark haired teen pointedly. Tatsuha gulped, his pulse racing. Okay, Tohma was definately on

drugs. Two nice things in one night? Tatsuha made a mental note to check him into the nearest insane asylum as soon as possible, because the blond was surely losing his marbles.

"Well, there's a fan here that I want you to meet. Would you like to?" he asked.

Ryuichi bit his lip thoughtfully.

"He won't steal Kuma-chan, will he?" he inquired.

Tohma shook his head, smiling one of his rare true smiles.

"OK, na no da!" Ryuchi grinned. Tatsuha wanted to glomp him there and then, but restrained himself. Just barely. He nearly jumped through the roof when he heard the singer's voice

very close to him.

"He looks like Yuki-san, but hotter!"

Tatsuha realised that he had been spacing out and looked up, coming face to face with the object of his affections. Flushing darkly when he realised what Ryuichi had just said, Tatsuha

stood up and looked down at the singer. He was certainly a sight to behold. The dark haired teen took in his beautiful silky brown hair, tied back from his face, his large baby blue eyes

and the lithe yet toned tanned body clad in skin-tight jeans and a midriff top. The monk salivated at the sight.

"Ryuichi, this is Eiri-san's brother, Tatsuha" Tohma explained.

Ryuichi giggled and tugged on a strand of the teens midnight hair. Tatsuha blushed at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"Ne, can I call you Tats-chan?" he asked, hugging his plush companion to his chest.

How could I say no to YOU? the monk thought. But what came out was, "Sure, if you want to"

At this point, Tohma chose to leave, but not before he whispered a few words to Tatsuha.

"You owe me, Tatsuha" he muttered, brushing past. Oh, Tatsuha owed him, alright. He was going to start worshipping the ground the man walked on if this turned into more than

friendship. He forgot about his vow to make it up to the NG President as Ryuichi grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the refreshment table. Shuichi winked at him as he was

dragged past the spot where the Bad Luck vocalist was dancing quite suggestively with Eiri. The monk hoped that it would be him and Ryuichi doing that soon.

"Sorry," Ryuichi smiled cutely at him "I was dragging you around, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't care," he replied, pouring some punch for the singer and handing it to him.

"Thanks Tats-chan!" the brunette replied, taking it.

They stood there for a while, drinking and making small talk. The dark haired teen felt as though he was on cloud nine, as cheesy as it sounded. It wasn't everyday normal people like him

got to hang out with their idol.

Then, quite suddenly, the JPop star set his cup down and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Ryu, what-?"

The brunette giggled, successfully cutting him off.

"I wanna dance, Tats-chan!" he said, as they reached the middle of the floor. He grabbed Tatsuha's hands and placed them on his hips, very close to his backside and wrapped his arms

around the teen's neck. The monk just gazed down at him, dumbstruck.

"Tatsuhaaaaaaaa, you're supposed to dance!" he whined, yet his tone was playful.

He wants to dance, huh? the dark haired teen thought, inwardly smirking. Slowly, he drew Ryuichi closer to his body until they were pressed so close together that the monk could see

every strand of the star's silken hair. Ryuichi smiled, glad that he was catching on, and proceeded to dance even more suggestively than Shuichi and Eiri had been, something Tatsuha

hadn't believed possible until now. The star saw the look on the teens face and put on the sexiest expression the monk had ever seen as he ground their hips together. Unfortunately,

Noriko chose that exact moment to make an announcement. Tatsuha growled and gave the youngest Grasper a look of pure death. Couldn't you have waited? he thought.

"Hi, everyone!" she beamed, "You all having fun?"

There was a collective roar of "YES!" and the monk noticed only then just how few people were attending the party. He hadn't paid attention, he was so busy staring at the JPop star. He

hadn't realised how intimate it was.

"Good!" she said, "I would've had to kick your asses if you'd said no!"

There was laughter at this statement, and Tatsuha could see why; the purple haired girl, at a petite 5,3", didn't look capable of kicking even Shuichi's ass.

"Well," she continued, "I've decided that we're gonna play a game. It's truth or dare, crossed with spin the bottle, crossed with a drinking game! A bit high school-ish, I know, but it could

be fun!"

So we all had to sit down in a circle, and I missed out my night of suggestive dancing with my God. How unfair is that? I sat myself down next to Shuichi, and Ryuichi, much to my delight,

sat next to me. I had to force myself not to squeal like a girl.

"Right, here are the rules-" Noriko began sitting down next to Tohma.

"Wait a minute!" I interupted, not wanting to be stuck with her twisted idea of rules. Though I don't seem to have any dignity, I actually do. "Why can't Tohma make up the rules. He's

better at that stuff than you!"

She rolled her eyes at me, but relented. Tohma set down his shot glass.

"Alright," he said, a smirk on his face, "There's only two rules. If you back down on your turn, you have to drink a shot. If you back down a second time, you have to do a forfeit of my

choice, and drink a shot."

Everybody threw death glares in my direction, except Shuichi, who was too busy looking scared, and Ryuichi, who looked quite excited at the concept of the game. Noriko spun the bottle

first, and it landed on Shuichi, who chose truth.

"When did you last have sex?" she asked, without hesitance. The pink haired man "eeped" and looked at his boyfriend for help. When none came, he gave in, blushing brilliantly.

"Just before I came here" he murmured, causing everyone to crack up. When Shuichi spun the bottle, it landed on Hiro, who chose dare.

"Erm, let's see...I dare you to...walk around in women's underwear for the rest of the party!"

A sour expression on his face, Hiro drank his shot in one. As the game progressed, the dares and truths became a lot more evil and the players became a lot more drunk. Tatsuha had

thought that he was going to be let off the hook, but, no sooner had it crossed his mind, the bottle landed on him.

"Truth" he said, glaring.

His aniki smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Other than the obvious person, who do you think is hottest and why?" he asked.

That damn bastard knew who the young monk considered second to Ryuichi, though his attraction to this person was not in a romantic sense. He just considered him somebody worth

sleeping with. It didn't help that this person was sitting across the cirlcle from him. They would surely have his guts for garters when they found out. But, if he was going to die anyway,

why not have a little fun first? He smirked at his little scheme and answered.

"Tohma"

Hilariously, Tohma dropped his glass. It was empty, but it smashed on the floor.

"Why?" Eiri asked.

Tatsuha smirked.

"He's really pretty. And I bet he ukes like a slut "

Most peoples' reactions were predictable: Mika fainted, Sakano had a VERY bad nosebleed, Suguru blushed, his mouth agape, Hiro sat where he was, having a small heart attack, Shuichi

gave the monk a look which said, "You're a dead man", Noriko had to take deep breaths to stop herself from following Mika, K sat there, polishing his guns, and Eiri watched it all with a

sadistic smirk on his face. Tatsuha looked at his brother-in-law and gulped. The blond's eyes were murderous, and he had an eerie smile on his face.

Only one person's reacted in a completely unexpected way. Ryuichi glared hard enough to burn and stormed off, leaving Kumagoro behind. The monk was stunned, to say the least. The

JPop star never, under any circumstances, forgot Kumagoro. It was unheard of. Snatching up the pink bunny, he followed Ryuichi down the NG corridors.

There were sounds coming from the bathroom, so Tatsuha assumed that Ryuichi was hiding in one of the stalls. He pushed open the door and gasped at what he saw.

He was crying.

The monk rushed over to him and attempted to wrap his arms around the brunette. He was unsuccessful, however, as Ryuichi chose to push him away.

"Ryu?" he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"Y-You don't like meeeee!" he sobbed.

"Wha?" Tatsuha asked, at a loss, "Of course I like you! Where did you get that idea?"

The brunette looked up, his face tear-streaked, and gave the young monk a look of pure venom.

"I don't want you to like me like that!" he said, "I want you to like me the way you like Tohma!"

Tatsuha gaped stupidly at the singer.

"But I do like you like that!" he exclaimed.

"Then why did you say you like Tohma then?" Ryuichi asked sulkily.

Much to the brunette's anger and confusion, Tatsuha began to laugh.

"I don't like Tohma in a romantic sense! He's just someone I'd consider having sex with!" he laughed, "And besides, aniki asked me who I like other than the obvious person."

A brilliant smile lit up the singer's face, making him look even more like an innocent child than ever.

"A-Am I the obvious person?" he asked shyly, taking his favorite plushie out of the monk's hands.

Tatsuha nodded.

"Yay!" Ryuichi said, pulling Tatsuha in for a hug. Unfrotunately, he was a little too forceful and they ended up lying on the floor in a tangle of limbs, Kumagoro landing in one of the stalls.

Their situation really was quite funny, and soon they were laughing rauctiously, nose-to-nose. When Tatsuha stopped, he noticed that Ryuichi was gazing up at him with something close

to wonder. The monk couldn't resist those full pink lips, and they were soon kissing in a way that was anything but innocent. The brunette gasped as Tatsuha pushed his tongue into his

mouth and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired teens waist. Tatsuha smirked and pulled Ryuichi's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. Pulses of pleasure flowed down to both

groins, causing them to become impatient in their lustful state. The clothes needed to go.

Tatsuha undressed first, making sure he put on a show for his new-found lover. Ryuichi watched, captivated, his eyes wide and doe-like. The monk wanted to devour him right there. He

hissed as his boxers rubbed against his hard cock as he slipped them off, then slid closer to Ryuichi, sealing their lips together in a toe-curling kiss.

He was so hard, it hurt, and he was pretty sure the JPop star felt the same way. He needed a release, and to get that Ryuichi needed to be naked. Underneath him. Panting and moaning

his name.

His perverse thoughts fueling his arousal, he began to undress the brunette. Damn clothes! the monk thought, savagely yanking the Rock God's midriff top off and starting on the tiny

jeans. He growled when he realised that he couldn't get them off. Ryuichi assisted him slightly by raising his hips, but it was still a struggle to remove them.

When they were finally out of the way, the monk took in Ryuichi's from. And nearly had a nosebleed from staring at the brunette's skimpy black silk thong.

The star blushed and tried to explain why he was wearing the garment, but Tatsuha put his finger on the man's lips, shushing him.

"It looks hot, anyway" he whispered.

Out of nowhere, the brunette was suddenly smirking. Sliding the thong off, he reached into the back pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Tatsuha licked his

lips, knowing exactly what the brunette was going to do.

Ryuichi leaned up against the sinks, opening his legs wide. He placed one foot on the counter, the other on the floor and squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers. Tatsuha

watched, mesmorised, as the brunette slipped a finger inside himself, groaning as his ring hit the knuckle. He paused momentarily and took a deep breath before plunging it in and out of

his ass.

Two fingers followed, then three, until the brunette was filling the bathroom with moans, gasps and grunts as he finger fucked himself. He looked quite out of it when the dark haired teen

pulled his fingers out of his rear, and whimpered at the emptiness. He gasped as Tatsuha bent him over the counter so he was facing the mirror.

"You have to watch yourself" the teen told him, "Don't take your eyes off the mirror. I want you to see yourself getting fucked by me"

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the mirror as the monk positioned himself at the small pink entrance. Without warning, Tatsuha slammed his way inside, causing the brunette to arch his

back at the wonderful feeling of being filled. But he did as the teen had asked and kept his eyes fixed on the mirror.

The monk kept a steady pace until the urge to pound his God through the sinks became too much.

"Tat-su-ha...harder!" Ryuichi groaned, pushing himself backwards onto the teen's cock.

The dark haired teen changed the angle of his thrusts and slammed back inside, hitting the brunette's prostate dead on. The man spread his legs wider and screamed. Tatsuha was

vaguely worried about getting caught, but he brushed it aside and proceeded to give Ryuichi his all. The brunette was incoherent now, but he still kept his eyes fixed on the mirror. His

cheeks were flushed, and Tatsuha suspected that watching somebody fuck him from behind was part of the reason.

He could feel his climax approaching and began to impale the brunette on his cock incredibly hard. He bit his lips as he felt Ryuichi's ass convulse around his arousal and knew instantly

that his koi had come. With that last thought, he released his seed into his lover's passage and pulled his soffening cock out of the brunette's passage. They lay there for a while in post-

orgasmic bliss before one of them spoke.

"Ne, Tats-chan, are we...lovers?" the singer asked, snuggling into Tatsuha's chest.

The dark haired teen nodded and hugged him tighter. They both looked up when the door opened and hurried to cover themselves up.

It was Tohma.

He blinked.

"I'm not even going to ask" he said, exiting the bathroom.

The lovers took one look at each other and went into fits of laughter at their predicament.


End file.
